1. Field
Embodiments relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries, unlike primary batteries, are rechargeable. Low capacity secondary batteries are widely used in high-tech electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. High capacity secondary batteries are widely used as motor-driving power sources of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. The sizes of secondary batteries are limited due to limited installation spaces; however, secondary batteries having higher capacities are required. For this, it is necessary to stack more battery cells in a battery pack for increasing the battery capacity. In addition, since the lifespan and efficiency of battery cells are affected by the amount of heat generating from the battery cells, it is necessary to develop efficient heat dissipating methods.